El otro hombre de Sakura
by princesa-neko-chan
Summary: [EDITADO] Sasuke pasa varios meses fuera de Konoha y al regresar Sakura tiene un nuevo hombre en su vida ¿qué hará Sasuke? / pasen y lean es gratis :D
**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, sólo esta historia y blah, blah, blah.**

 **~Disfruten~**

* * *

En un lugar bastante lejano se encontraba Sasuke escribiendo una carta a su esposa e hija explicándoles que tardaría mucho tiempo más de lo previsto en su misión, que se supone tardaría a lo mucho tres meses, sin embargo descubrió acerca de una rebelión contra la gran alianza shinobi y tenía que indagar más así que su misión se extendió a ser de tiempo indefinido. Cuando terminó de escribir invocó a un águila que envió hacia konoha. Al cabo de unas semanas recibió una respuesta. De parte de su esposa e hija donde le decían que tuviera bastante cuidado y que cuando regresara le tendrían una sorpresa.

Pasaron varios meses y Sasuke por fin había terminado su misión con éxito evitando así una posible guerra. Por fin regresaría a Konoha y aunque no lo mostrara todos esos meses estuvo pensando constantemente en la sorpresa que le tenían preparada las mujeres de su vida.

Unos cuantos días de viaje después Sasuke se encontraba fuera de las puertas de la aldea e inmediatamente fue a su casa en busca de alguna de las mujeres Uchiha. Al llegar y encontrar vacío el departamento se le ocurrió que sería un buen detalle sorprender a su esposa y salió en busca de ella, ya que su hija podría estar de misión o entrenando y no sería buena idea ir y distraerla. Después de un rato la vio entrando en la floristería Yamanaka así que ocultó su presencia y se acercó sigilosamente, sin embargo escuchó algo que lo dejó en shock.

-¿y qué tal está tu hombre Sakura? –esa sin duda era la voz de Ino

-pues está muy bien, de hecho cada vez que lo veo me vuelvo a enamorar de él –respondió Sakura.

Sasuke creyendo que hablaban de él se sintió orgulloso al oír decir eso a Sakura.

-¿cómo se tomó Sarada lo de él?

-muy bien, de hecho lo adora. Aunque al principio no sentí que lo aceptara mucho, después de todo es una persona que llegó de repente a tu vida justo después de que su padre se fuera y creí que podría sentirse aplazada por él. Sin embargo lo tomo con bastante madurez y lo aceptó inmediatamente en la familia.

Está bien, después de escuchar eso ya no creía que hablaran de él. ¿Acaso Sakura se había conseguido un amante? No, no, imposible después de todo ella lo amaba desde que ambos tenían seis. Pero últimamente había estado muy distanciado de ella. Aunque pasó años aún más lejos y hasta intentó matarle en repetidas ocasiones (algo que obviamente no le enorgullecía). ¿Y si por fin Saura se había dado cuenta de que él no la merecía? Todos estos pensamientos azoraban la mente de Sasuke.

-¿Y cómo le contarás a Sasuke que ya no es el único hombre de tu vida?

-no tengo la más mínima idea –suspiró –creo que debí de haberle dicho cuando envió esa carta de que su misión se extendería.

Eso significa que ¿conoció a ese hombre durante los primeros meses de su misión? ¿Tanto tiempo lleva viendo a ese hombre? ¿Qué es lo que tiene ese tipejo que no tenga el gran Sasuke Uchiha? Tiempo para ella… esa fue la respuesta que inmediatamente escuchó en su cabeza.

-¿hablando de él dónde está Dai-kun? –pregunto la rubia

-Cerda ya te he dicho que soy la única que le puede decir Dai-kun a Dai-kun –Sakura se escuchaba ligeramente molesta

-Oh con que celosa ¿eh?

-Por supuesto, pero se encuentra con mis padres, a mi mamá le encanta pasar tiempo con él y mi papá ni se diga, desde el momento en que lo conoció casi no lo ha dejado, le cuenta historias de cuando él era shinobi y también de sus conquistas –suspiró –tan solo espero que no pervierta a mi Dai-kun.

-Jajaja al menos sabrás quien es el culpable –le dio la rubia riendo

-No le veo la gracia cerda –hizo un ligero puchero y volteó a ver su reloj de muñeca –bueno cerda te dejo ya que tengo que ir por Dai-kun e irnos a casa

-claro, hasta luego frentesota.

Ambas chicas se despidieron y Sakura siguió su camino. En cuanto a Sasuke tomó el camino largo. Tenía en mucho que pensar ¿dejar ir a Sakura? ¿Intentar convencerla de que no lo deje? Demasiadas cosas en su cabeza y cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado a su casa. Por un momento dudó en entrar por miedo a encontrarse a Sakura en brazos de otro hombre, sin embargo se armó de valor y entró decidido a su casa. Saura en cuanto oyó que la puerta de la entrada se abría y cerraba corrió pensando que se trataba de Sarada.

-okaeri Sara… su frase se quedó a la mitad al darse cuenta de que era Sasuke y no Sarada quien había llegado.-Okaeri Sasuke-kun –recibió al pelinegro con una dulce y enorme sonrisa y acto seguido corrió a abrázalo. Sin embargo Sasuke no le correspondió

-Sakura –Sasuke estaba decidido a no dejar ir a Sakura

-mhm? –respondió Sakura con la cara enterrada en el pecho del pelinegro

-¿quién es Dai-kun? –Sakura al escuchar esa pregunta se separó abruptamente de Sasuke y quedó totalmente pálida

-¿q-quién te dijo de él? –Sura no esperaba que Sasuke supiera de él

-¡respóndeme!

-S-sasuke-kun b-bueno verás…

-Sakura sé que no he sido el mejor esposo, pero por favor no me dejes te prometo que puedo cambiar –Al decir esto Sasuke atrajo a Sakura y la abrazó mientras escondía su cabeza en el cuello de ella.

-¿eh? –Sakura no podía estar más confundida

-etto Sasue-kun…

-Es en serio Sakura no me dejes

-Sasuke-kun

-no Sakura por favor…

-Sasuke-kun

-Además ¡estoy embarazado! –al escuchar Sakura esto soltó una carcajada y Sasuke se separó levemente de ella

-jajajaja Sasuke-kun sabes que eso es imposible, además ¿cómo se te ocurre que quiero dejarte? –dijo limpiándose leves lágrimas que habían salido a causa de la risa

-es que escuche que le Ino te preguntó algo acerca de un nuevo hombre en tu vida y que hasta Sarada lo aceptó

-ahhh con que me estuviste espiando hoy –Saura había unido los puntos

-bueno se supone que soy un espía, así que solo hacia mi trabajo –se defendió Sasuke de un modo bastante infantil

-bueno supongo de que es hora de que conozcas a Dai-kun, sígueme –y dicho esto tomó a Sasuke del brazo y lo guio hasta la recámara que compartían.

Al entrar Sasuke se llevó una gran sorpresa. A un lado de su cama se encontraba una cuna blanca y en ella se encontraba durmiendo un pequeño bebé de cabellos azabaches que al sentir la presencia de sus padres despertó dejando ver unos hermosos ojos jade como los de su madre. Saura cargó con cuidado al pequeño sacándolo de su cuna.

-Sasuke-kun te presento a Daisuke Uchiha, Daisuke te presento a tu padre Sasuke Uchiha –Daisuke al escuchar esto sonrió y estiró los brazos e dirección a Sasuke –Sasuke-kun, quiere que lo cargues

Sasuke con mucho cuidado tomo al pequeño Daisuke con su brazo.

-supongo que te preguntarás muchas cosas así que solo escucha. Me enteré que estaba embarazada poco después de que te fuiste así que junto con Sarada decidimos guardarte esta sorpresa y bueno ¿sorpresa? –dijo Sakura con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas y una sonrisa de esas que eran especialmente para él.

-es la una de las mejores sorpresas que me han dado en la vida muchas gracias Sakura –le dijo mientras se inclinaba para darle un beso en los labios.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen un review n.n**

 **PD: no me ignoren siento que le hablo a la nada T.T**


End file.
